On Rainy Days
by Hae2715
Summary: Ketika bayanganmu masih menghantui diriku / Haehyuk / Drabble


**On Rainy Days**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae**

** Lee Donghae**

**Summary : ketika bayanganmu masih menghantui diriku / Haehyuk **

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini punya saya. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka :))**

**Lebih ditekankan ke Hyukjae POV  
**

Aku berjalan sendiri. Menapaki sebuah jalan panjang tak berujung menuju rumahku . Kurapatkan jaketku kala angin mulai berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhku yang kecil. Ku lihat langit mulai gelap tak secerah hari biasanya. Pertanda hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Segera saja kupercepat langkahku supaya cepat sampai di rumah.

Hujan mulai turun. Semakin deras dan semakin dingin. Di jalan banyak orang berlari tergesa-gesa mencari tempat berteduh. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

_Dia berlari kecil menghindari hujan. Bajunya yang dipakaipun sepertinya basah semua. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mulai duduk di sebelahku, tempatku menunggu bis. Rambutnya basah terkena air membuatnya terlihat keren. Cukup lama aku memandangnya sampai tak sadar dia menoleh padaku. Kurasa dia mulai agak risih karena kuperhatikan. Alisnya bertautan saat menoleh padaku._

_ "Apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

_ "Uhm, tidak. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." jawabku membuang muka._

_ "Benarkah?" tanyanya sekali lagi._

_ "Ya."_

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Pertemuan pertama antara aku dan dia. Masih terekam jelas di memori otakku. Apakah dia masih mengingatnya?

Hujan telah berhenti. Bulir-bulir air hujan di daun masih terlihat jelas. Aroma tanah bercampur air hujan masih tercium. Orang-orang mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang terhenti akibat hujan. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku masih betah menatap keluar jendela rumahku ini. Entahlah, sejak 1 jam yang lalu aku masih tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatku. Sambil ditemani anjing kecilku "Bada", aku melihat apapun yang melintas di depan rumahku yang sederhana. Tiba-tiba Bada mulai menggeliat di pangkuanku. Kurasa dia sedang tidur. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Bada. Anjing kecil pemberian seseorang.

_Bel rumahku berbunyi kala aku baru selesai mandi. Dengan cepat aku menuju pintu depan rumahku._

_ "Ck, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada tamu." gerutuku kesal._

_ Cklek. Pintu rumah kubuka. Tunggu, kenapa tidak ada orang? Ku tengok ke kanan dan kiri rumahku tetapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal di luar sedang hujan deras. Saat kuputuskan untuk menutup pintu kembali, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menggonggong. Aku kaget dan menoleh ke bawah. Ternyata ada anak anjing di dalam kandang. Matanya berbinar melihatku sambil menggonggong. Bulunya putih bersih seperti salju. Astaga, dia lucu sekali. Tetapi, siapa yang menaruhnya di depan rumahku? Tidak sengaja aku menangkap pandangan secarik kertas tertempel di samping kandang anjing ini. Kuambil kertas itu lalu kubaca._

_Anjing ini untukmu. Rawat dia sebaik mungkin ya. Aku tahu kau suka dengan anjing kecil berbulu putih. Ini, juga hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf telat. Tapi kuharap kau menyukai pemberianku ini. _

_Seseorang pembenci hujan._

Hujan mulai turun lagi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu hujan baru berhenti. Entah kenapa aku begitu ingin pergi ke luar rumah padahal hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Saat aku ingin pergi, Bada terlihat tidak rela ditinggal sendirian. Sesaat aku mengelus badannya seakan berkata, "aku akan segera kembali."

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Hujan membuat semua orang malas melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Bahkan matahari juga seakan enggan menampakkan dirinya, menyebabkan langit gelap seperti malam hari. Tetapi berbeda denganku. Aku masih berjalan terus tanpa arah menyusuri kota kecil ini dengan payung biru safirku. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan aku berhenti di depan sebuah taman kota. Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah berada di ujung pelupuk mataku. Mereka berlomba-lomba menyeruak dengan tak sabaran.

_ Aku masih setia menunggunya. Padahal tubuhku sudah menggigil hebat terkena hujan. Kupastikan besok aku akan demam. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia tak muncul? Apa dia lupa? Tapi tak mungkin dia lupa akan janjinya. Aku masih menyimpan SMSnya yang memintaku untuk bertemu di taman kota ini. Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu. Entah sampai kapan aku bertahan di sini menunggunya. Perasaan takut dan cemas muncul di hatiku. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku, di saat aku mulai membuka hatiku untuknya. Aku takut dia akan mencampakkanku, di saat aku mulai menerimanya. Meskipun banyak orang yang menentang hubungan kami, aku akan membuktikan bahwa dia memang yang terbaik terasa air mataku tumpah. Bersamaan dengan hujan saat ini, sederas itulah air mataku. Kupeluk kakiku sambil menahan dingin yang menembus kulitku. Perlahan pandanganku buram._

Setiap ke taman kota ini aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku berharap dia akan datang menemuiku. Dua tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku tetap tak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Orang-orang terdekatku mulai menjauhiku saat aku mulai mengenalnya. Lelaki pertama yang membuatku menyukai hujan dan lelaki pertama yang membuatku merasakan apa itu rasa sakit di hati. Semua menjauhi dan mencibirku. Apa yang salah akan sosoknya? Kenapa mereka tidak menyukainya? Teringat akan perkataan orang tuaku yang mengusirku setelah aku tetap "ngotot" memilih bersamanya.

_ "Apa pikiranmu itu buntu? Kau taruh mana otakmu itu? Jadi selama ini percuma Ayah menyekolahkanmu tinggi jika perilakumu seperti ini..."_

_ "Tapi Ayah, apa yang salah dengannya? Dia anak yang baik, yah."_

_ "Jangan memotong pembicaraan! Ayah tidak suka."_

_ "Ayah, kumohon pikirkan kembali keputusan Ayah."_

_ "Tidak akan. Jika ingin bersama Ayah dan Ibu tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia. Tetapi kalau kau masih bersamanya, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini."_

_ "Ibu, kumohon tolong bujuk Ayah. Dia tak seperti yang Ayah pikirkan."_

_ "Tidak, nak. Apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu benar. Turuti saja apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu itu."_

Aku tidak kuat lagi jika terus seperti ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau simpati terhadapku. Tapi tak apa. Aku memang lebih baik seperti ini daripada terus merepotkan orang lain. Entah keberanian dari mana aku berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan raya. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz SLR Mc Laren melaju kencang ke arahku. Kututup mataku sambil mengingat kenangan manis yang pernah aku alami selama aku hidup. Semua berputar bagaikan roll film. Tak lama terasa tubuhku ringan bagikan terbang di langit. Sampai aku merasakan kasarnya jalanan aspal. Kurasa tubuhku terpelanting jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan begini aku lega dan tidak menyesal akan keputusanku. Mungkin orang-orang terdekatku akan senang jika aku tak hadir atau muncul lagi di depan mereka. Kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir di wajah dan tanganku. Terdengar beberapa orang mulai berisik di sekitarku. Hujanpun masih kurasakan walau tak sederas tadi. Lalu aku merasa kepalaku seperti dihantam benda keras dan tak sadarkan diri.

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~ :D


End file.
